Where She Belongs
by TracyTechie
Summary: She's has been gone for about 7 months and now she's back...And as a Dark and Powerful Lord tries to kill her and her brother, But she must leave her brother in order to keep the rest of her friends and family safe...Pairings: RB/QF, HP/GW, HG/BL, RW/BP, PP/LL, KH/BA, CV/DM, D/SL, JW/NL...Harry Potter/Glee/(Some) Victorious


***Author's Note***

**I Know I Keep Uploading Then Deleting This Story, I'm Sorry For That...I've Was Making Some Changes And I Think I Got It..Anyway, I'm Not Much Of A Writer, So Please No Harsh/Rude Comments... I Own Nothing!**  
_

Chapter 1: Home

"Home Is People. Not A Place. If You Go Back There After The People Are Gone, Then All You Can See Is What Is Not There Anymore" - Robin Hobb

*Cat's PoV*

"So are you doing okay?" I here my sister Rachel ask my sister Dani. Right now we're in England and she's back in Lima,Ohio. Right now Rachel is talking to Dani on the phone and i'm listening to their conversation. I know it's wrong but Rachel never lets me talk to Dani and this is the only way to know if she's okay.

"Rae I told you I'm fine...When are you and Cat coming back? I miss you guys and Brittany misses you guys too, Plus she told me to ask if you can bring her back some more Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, and Cauldron Cakes and to tell Luna that Lord Tubbington's baby mama has gave birth and she has the perfect kitten to give to her" My sister Dani says. I can almost hear her perfectly clear except for noise that is coming from inside the house and we're outside in the backyard. I'm hiding behind the tree that Rachel is sitting under.

"Ok...Caterina and I are coming back after the wedding, So tomorrow. We miss you too, It's a good thing Santana is there to keep you company huh?. Tell Brittany that we miss her and that I'll bring her back some treats and I'll tell Luna about the kitten...So how's Madeline? Is she okay?" Rae asks.

"I forgot...Bill and Fleur's wedding is today,Tell them I said congrats. Yea Santana is great company, I still get why you won't let me tell her that you're my sister. Anyway she has to leave for 'Cheer Camp' soon. So I'm gonna invite Brittany for a sleep over, And just so you know Santana doesn't know about Maddie. She is doing fine, She's sleeping right now, She misses you..You know?..She can't talk but I can tell that she is missing you alot" She says. I freeze and see Rachel flinch. Maddie is the most important person to Rachel. It's been a month since Rae has been without her and I know being away from Maddie is hurting her alot.

"I miss her too you know?...I miss her everyday...It kills me to be away from her for so long...Look Danielle i have to go and get ready. Give Madeline a hug and kiss for me will you?... I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Rachel I'm Sor-" Sometimes Dani doesn't really think about what she says before she says it. I know she never ever wanted to hurt Rachel's feelings. But she did.

"It's Okay...I got to go bye"

"Bye"

Rachel hangs up the phone and I can see her trying to keep her tears from falling. I quickly run back into the house, I hear a bunch of people talking and rushing to get last minute decorations up. I see my friend,Hermione, Who is trying to fix her and make-up at the same time and I go to help her. Just as I finish the last curl to her hair, Rachel walks in with an expressionless face and goes straight up the stairs to the room that we are sharing with Hermione and Ginny, our other friend, I know she wants to be alone but I never let her be alone. Hermione thanks me and I go upstairs and wait outside the door for about 5 minutes. Then I open the door and see Rachel in nothing but her bra and panties, She's staring at her body in the full-length mirror, She looks up to meet my eyes and they're slightly red, Meaning that she was crying.

"I-I-I" She tries to talk but she can't, I know what she's trying to say but she knows that i know better than to belive her. So I just stay quiet and just walk up to her and open my arms out. I want to hug her but she doesn't like to be touch unless she starts it, So i just wait until she hugs me. And slowly she starts to walk toward me. I see what she was looking at in the mirror and I gasp a little. I have seen the scars before but I never get use to seeing them, She has some that form words on her arms and on the sides of her ribs(that go downward), She has one gash that goes across her left hip bone, And she has one long and slightly deep scar on her face that starts at the corner just below her right eye and crosses down and stops just above her top lip and starts again just under her bottom lip and stops on the left side of her chin, It's a light pink fading color but it's still hard for me to look at it. Especially since it was my fault she got that cut.

She closes the gap between us hugs me tightly, I hug back just as tight, We stay like this a bit longer before we hear Hermione and Ginny coming upstairs, Even though it will take them about 5 minutes to get to the door she lets go and goes to put on the dress she picked for the wedding. They know about the scar on her face, Obviously. But they don't know about the ones on her body, Rae will never let anybody but me see them, Dani doesn't even know about them yet.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She'll say yes, but I know different. She never likes to admit how or what she's feeling.

"Yea...Just one of those days" She replies in a mono-tone voice.

"Are you sure?" I know she's gonna get irritated but I still have to ask, She is my sister after all.

"I said I'm fine!" She yells..I flinch and look down. "I'm sorry Caterina...Yes I'm fine" She says in a softer tone. Just Then Ginny and Hermione walk in. They have this look of surprised and concern on their faces, Rae rarely yells...so to hear her yell is like 'woah'.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asks. She looks to Rae but she is looking down to the floor avoiding avoiding her gaze. That's the thing about Hermione, She can see though everyone. She looks at me and I just nod.

"Yea," I look at Rae "Everything's fine." I know she doesn't believe me but she doesn't say anything. She nods. Ginny, Her, and Me start to get dressed.

"Rachel" Ginny says "Hudson and Puckerman just got here, They're asking for you." Rae smiles, mutters a "Thank you Ginerva", and walks out the door. Ginny lets out an exasperated sigh and asks to no one in particular "Must she call me by my actual name?" Hermione and I just laugh.

"You know Rae...She has a thing about names" We laugh and finish getting ready. When I downstairs, I look out the window and see Rae, Puck, and Finn talking. I know Rae is talking to them about the phone call, Even though it kind of hurts that she won't talk to me about it, I'm happy that at least she's talking to someone about it. Besides Puck and Finn are her best and oldest friends in the entire world. So if it can't be me, I'm glad its them.


End file.
